


Spooky Spooky Spooky

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [61]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is seriously the fluffiest Halloween fic you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: "Do you want Daredevil to check the apartment for you?""As a matter of fact, I do."





	

You’re scared. You know it’s stupid, illogical, but this knowledge doesn’t change anything. You don’t even know what you’re scared _of_. You know that the movie you and your friends watched is a work of fiction. That… _thing_ isn’t going to come get you. But you can’t shake the feeling of pinpricks on your back. You don’t even want to move around the apartment. Because somehow, the back of the sofa and your blanket is going to protect you from this nonexistent threat. Well, that and the vigilante ninja sitting with his arm around you.

“Y/n, is something wrong?” Matt asks, concern lacing his voice.

“No, I’m fine. Why?”

He sighs. “Your heart is racing, and even without hearing your heartbeat, I know you well enough to know when you’re lying. Like you just did.”

“It’s nothing Matt. I promise.”

He tilts his head to the side. “Are you- are you embarrassed?”

“Oh put your super analyzing _and_ your super ears away.”

He chuckles. “I can’t help it.”

“Well, we both know _that’s_ a lie.”

“You’re right. I just- I have a hard time not perceiving you in every way I can.”

“Kiss my ass Murdock.”

“I was trying.” He grins.

-0-

By sunset, you get your first trick or treaters. It’s just a family with two little ones, who look up and ask what you guys are for Halloween. Matt gestures to his glasses and takes his cane from where it’s leaning on the wall.

“I’m a blind guy.”

The parents look moderately horrified, but the kids take it and run.

“If you’re blind, what am I dressed as?” The little girl challenges.

“I don't know, I’m blind.”

The little girl crosses her arms and scrutinizes Matt for a moment.

“She’s studying you, Matt; you better not be lying.”

Matt chuckles. “Alright, how about I give you some candy, and you let me off easy.”

She seems satisfied with that and holds out her bag as her brother joins her.

For the next few hours, you put on some Tim burton movies and wait for the next knock on the door. As kids come to the door and see Matt, they ask with varying degrees of bluntness if Matt’s really blind. After proving his blindness, he’d guess everyone’s costumes, before handing out the candy.

You don’t know how he’s so good with the kids- you never have been- but it’s so sweet to watch. It’s the best Halloween you’ve had since you were a kid. It definitely beats getting drunk, and waking up with some idiot who dressed up as a nightstand. (Who knows, if you play your cards right, you could wake up next to Daredevil.)

As the night goes on, fewer and fewer people are knocking at your door, so you decide it’s time for you and Matt to do something together. “Want to watch a movie?” You ask Matt. “Or listen to one while I talk over it?”

He chuckles. “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing all night?”

“Those were just background noise for ambiance.”

“Ah. Okay, so what are we watching?”

“What do you want to watch?”

“You’re the movie buff.” Matt points out.

“What level of spooky are we going for here? Or better yet, what level of cheesy?”

He shrugs. “Like I said, you’re the expert.”

“Okay then. I would put in an old Vincent Price movie, but they’re a little slow, and I feel like there’s a lot of nonverbal acting. It was that weird time where film was just new enough to start becoming its own entity instead of just filming a stage production. Everything was still over acted and they were figuring it out.”

He smiles fondly at you geeking out. “Y/n, do you want to watch an old horror movie and make fun of it the whole time?”

“You know it’s one of my favorite things to do.”

He chuckles. “Okay.”

-0-

About half way through the movie, your power goes out and something akin to fear hollows out your stomach and makes your spine go stiff. After you mind catches up to the sudden power outage, it drifts back to the movie you watched with your friends earlier.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Matt sits up, smoothing his hand down your back.”

“Yeah. Uh, the power went out, it startled me.”

He tries his best not to laugh at you. He only succeeds at concealing it from you because you’re still distracted. He goes to pull you back into his arms, but you won’t let him.

“I uh, I’m going to look for candles.”

“I actually think I have the high ground right now.” He chuckles. “Stay here, I’ll get the candles.”

You nod, and he goes straight to the closet, getting them off the top shelf, and lighting them for you.

“Better?” He asks as he sits next to you, putting his arm around you again.

 

“Yeah. It’s better.” You shiver.

 

“Are you cold? Let me get you another blanket.” He goes to get up but you just wrap your arms tighter around his waist.

 

“I’m not cold, just stay here.”

 

“Okay.” He furrows his brows as he settles back and pulls you closer. Then he hears it. He smells it. You’re _nervous_. He was reading all the signs earlier, he just didn’t put them together until now. “Sweetheart, are you scared?” He asks, voice gentle as ever.

“No.”

 _Lie._ Matt’s brain helpfully supplies. He lets out a laugh in a sigh and runs his hands along your arms. “You sure?”

“No.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Nothing it’s just- when I watch a scary movie sometimes I get nervous for a few days.”

He can’t hold back a real laugh at that. “I thought you loved horror.”

“Certain horror. Fantasy horror or gothic romance is the stuff I like.”

“Ah.”

“The power outage may be contributing to it as well.” You sheepishly point out.

He smiles. “I think that just may be the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Ugh. You’re reveling in this, aren’t you?”

“It’s just so unexpected.” He leans in to whisper in your ear. “Do you want Daredevil to check the apartment for you?”

“As a matter of fact, I do, you asshole.” You cross your arms.

He chuckles, pulling you closer.

“Well, what are you waiting for _Daredevil_? Go make sure your damsel is safe.”

He slides you into his lap and wraps his arms around you. “Lucky for you, My senses tell me that there is no demonic creature, or psycho murder lurking in this apartment.”

“Why is that lucky for me?”

“Because it means you don’t have to leave my arms.”

“I think you’re projecting.”

“What? You’re the one who’s scared.”

“I think you’re getting some sort of sick joy out of this. I think you like protecting me.”

“I can stop if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

“Smartass.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“I suppose.”

A moment passes before Matt breaks the silence again. “You know as well as I do that this would be a completely different matter if there was a real threat.”

“I do.” You run your hand along his chest as you study the way the candle light reflects against his amber eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks as he strokes your sides with his knuckles.

“Why? What are your _senses_ picking up?”

He tilts his head to the side, his face pensive. “Contentment.”

“What does contentment sound like?”

“You.” He murmurs. “Your voice when nothing’s expected of you; your breathing when you’re relaxed. Your steady heartbeat and light laughter hiding behind your banter.”

You pull him down for a sweet kiss. “I love you, Matt.”

He leans in to connect your lips again. “I love you too. But you know, you never told me what you were thinking about.”

“I was looking at your eyes. How beautiful they are in the candle light.”

His only response is to hold you tighter, a light smile playing on his lips. “There’s something… almost magical about this.”

“About what?” You let him change the subject.

“The silence. They call New York ‘the city that never sleeps’ and it’s true, for the most part. You can always feel it thrumming like there’s life in the very pavement, the brick. But right now, it’s like time has stopped for the whole block. There’s a distant echo of matches striking, wicks burning, people telling ghost stories in hushed voices. All the electronics silenced, even the ever-present buzz of electricity is gone.”

You wrap your arms around him, snuggling closer. “Well, I’m glad someone’s enjoying it.”

He wraps his arm tighter around you. “What can I do to help?”

“You’re already doing it. Just don’t let go.” You murmur.

He places a kiss on your head. “Of course not.”


End file.
